


Truth

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, H/C bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>A little something I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/"></a><b>nywcgirl</b>'s stocking based on the idea she gave me for my H/C bingo :D</p><p>This fills the <i><span class="u"><b>robots/</b></span></i><i><span class="u"><b>androids</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> **A/N:** A little something I made for [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/)**nywcgirl** 's stocking based on the idea she gave me for my H/C bingo :D
> 
> This fills the _**robots/**_ _ **androids**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fiftf9d4nh1fhxd/truth.png?dl=0)  



End file.
